Closed
by Suu-Yakuza
Summary: [RuHana][Yaoi] Sakuragi y Rukawa van a comprar los regalos en el centro comercial, pero un suceso les hará pasar las navidades juntos. Mal resumen! , DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**.·.:Closed:.·.  
**RuHana  
by **Suu**

·················

Era navidad y en esas épocas la gente compraba a lo grande, cosa que en otros momentos no hacía. Parecían obsesos de la compra, y no importaba el precio que imponían los vendedores, si no el contrario; parecía que tenían todo el dinero del mundo para gastar.  
También estaban esos villancicos, que casi todos hacía sentir bien. A casi todos, porque a Kaede Rukawa le hacía sentir nauseas. Esas letras traumantes solo servían para eso, traumar. Definitivamente, Rukawa, odiaba la navidad. Era una fiesta estúpida para gente estúpida. Pero no tenía más remedio que celebrarlo, ya que Kaori era aun una chica feliz y no tenía por que pagar ella las consecuencias de un muchacho triste y amargado, como él suele nombrarse. Ahora, Kaede iba a comprar el regalo de Kaori a "Shizuka Mall"; no sabía si se decantaría por el set de collares o la ropa.  
Entró en el Mall. "Maldito villancico de las narices". Tenía que darse prisa, pues solo faltaba una hora para cerrar, y todavía tenía que comparar precios, y elegir lo que le compraría a Kaori. Fue directamente a la sección de joyería y en ese instante se juró no comprar el set de collares. Simplemente se arruinaría: Por un simple brazalete tenía que pagar 81€… Antes abandonaba el básquet, o sea ser, nunca, y menos si tenía que hacerlo delante del Do'aho. ¡Ah¿Porque tenía que pensar ahora con el Do'aho?  
Se decidió por la ropa, simplemente porque aun pagando bastante, tendría un uso mejor. Así que, se marchó hacía la sección de ropa, a ver si encontraba alguna cosa que valiera la pena, y que además fuera barata, que por lo que pudo comprobar con los collares, no es que fuera su fuerte.

·················

¡Ohhh, la navidad era fantástica para Hanamichi Sakuragi! La gente respiraba ese aire navideño y se tornaba más calida, los villancicos alegres y dulces que llegan al corazón, los regalos de los seres que más amas… Todo era fantástico por navidad.  
Aun le entristecía que sus padres hubieran muerto, si, era normal recordar los buenos momentos con más apego, pero sabía que tía Ikuko y su tío Ken, junto a su Nana, le querían mucho, y que aun les diera quebraderos de cabeza le querían como si fuera un hijo. Y justamente, por que les quería con locura, había ahorrado mucho para ir a comprar el regalo que tanto querían; ¿Y donde mejor que comprarlo que en "Shizuka Mall"? Ya lo tenía decidido: A tía Ikuko le compraría esos zapatos que tanto le gustaban, a Ken, un estuche de colonia y jabones porque sabía que, su tío era muy presumido… Y a su querida Nana, "su hermanita" ¿Que mejor que el vestido que tanto deseaba?  
Una vez sacado el dinero del banco, fue a la planta de complementos. Se fue hasta la sección de zapatería ya que se ve que era donde estaba la cosa más rebuscada, y si dejaba más tiempo sin ir, se quedaba sin zapatos para tía Ikuko ya que había más gente ahí que en un partido de básquet. Así que, una vez cogidos los zapatos, y salir por patas del lugar, al haber amas de casa con un cabreo del cojón por haberse apropiado del par de zapatos, se fue a la sección de perfumería. Después de escoger la colonia que regalaría a su tío, tan rápido como pudo ya que seguían persiguiéndole, se marchó a la sección de alimentación, ya que podía observar a lo lejos una manada de personas que ocupaba toda la planta de ropa. Así que, aprovechó para comprar los ingredientes para la cena de navidad que le faltaban a tía Ikuko, y hacía tiempo para luego ir a recoger el vestido que había encargado para Nana.

·················

Se fue directamente a la sección de ropa, y la verdad, estaba muy llena, así que entró como pudo y fue a mirar la ropa para una chica.  
La mayoría de muchachas que había en la sección dejaban suspiritos por ahí tipo "¡Que mono! Le compra ropa a su hija". Si, como si se lo pudiera permitir, tener una hija a su edad y con su economía. Además, a Kaori no le gustaría que fueran tres en casa…  
Después de escoger el vestido en cuestión, fue al baño de la planta baja, ya que le faltaba media hora para que cerraran y, hacer una mini siestecilla no le sentaría mal. Cogió el móvil y puso la alarma a las 22:00h.  
Tocó la alarma y despertó, pero todo estaba oscuro. Le extrañó un poco ya que tendría que estar todo aún iluminado y ruidoso, ya que era la hora de cerrar.  
Salió del servicio de caballeros, a tientas por culpa de la oscuridad, y cogió el móvil como linterna para dirigirse a la caja de control, para encender las luces; una vez encendidas lo comprendió todo.

·················

Después de coger los alimentos y ponerlos en el cesto, descubrió que la sección de ropa estaba más vacía que un cementerio y, que podía recoger lo que encargó. Esperó detrás del mostrador a que lo atendieran, cosa que se hizo al instante, ya que no se podía ignorar tan fácilmente a un joven pelirrojo que iba en camino de los dos metros. Una vez fue atendido decidió hacer tiempo en los probadores de esa sección, escuchando la música de su discman, ya que faltaban veinte minutos y saber que tenía que hacer cola le enfermaba.  
Encendió su discman y después de estar tarareando la música que tanto le acompañaba en ese estrecho lugar, empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormido.  
Se despertó con la música aún sonando del aparato, y con la luz aún encendida. Se levantó y gritó a toda potencia para que alguien le contestara, pero todo fue en vano, y comprendió una cosa: Estaba encerrado en un centro comercial el mismo día de navidad.

·················

Después de un silencio sepulcral, se pudieron apreciar unos gritos más parecidos a "¡JODEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" provinente de dos muchachos.

_Continuará_

·················

**Notas - Suu**: Tralaleroooo Suena musica trunfal aquí Suu aplausos. Espero que os gusten los RuHana que lleven lemon (pregunta tonta xD), porque este fic va por ahí gente emocionada gritando. Ainshhh aqui dejaré las respuestas de los review (si esque los tengo --U) y comentarios sobre el fic. Porafaaa (como los niños pequeños xD) dejadme reviews, que soy muy poco agraciada en esto xD. Me despido por ahora, pero juro que pondré el siguiente capitulo ô.ó ¡Bye²!


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un silencio sepulcral, se pudieron apreciar unos gritos más parecidos a "¡¡¡¡¿¿¿PORQUEEEEEEEE!" proviniente de dos muchachos.

·················

Era extraño; por un momento pensó que había oido al Do'aho gritando lo mismo que él, pero luego su cerebro emitió una señal que le decia "Él no está aqui, no te hagas ilusiones; el te odia". Suspiró una mezcla de pena y rabia a la vez; su cerebro tenía razón: Hanamichi no estaba aqui con él, nunca estaría con él porque le odia". Y todo por culpa de la perra en celo de Haruko Akagi (N/A: Al fin puedo insultarla un poquito -)... solo se contenía de matarla porque era la hermana del capitán, y si ese se enfada, adiós al Shohoku, adiós al basket, adiós al Do'aho. ¿Porque solo le pasan a él ese tipo de cosas? Empezó a andar con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cabina de telefono para llamar a la policia o al cerrajero de guardia, mientras su mano vagaba por el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de alguna moneda para llamar (N/A: Se que alguien piensa mal en lo último que he escrito, eh Rhea?).

·················

Estaba de los nervios; nunca se había encontrado en una situación así y ahora, a las 23:00 de una navidad, va y se queda encerrado en el Shizuka Mall. Si es que su vida estaba llena de fracasos, y un poco más tampoco afectaría… ¡Kamisama! No podía dejar de pensar en Nana – chan, tía Ikuko y tío Ken preocupados sin disfrutar de la navidad… si no hubiera sido tan baka de quedarse durmiendo en un probador de ropa, ahora estaría con su familia, y quizás el Gundam pasaría la noche con ellos haciendo bromas y, quizás viendo como Nana se sonroja al pensar en Ookusu (N/A: xDD no coments, siempre le toca a Yohei)… y también… también… bueno, ¿A quien le importa ese Kitzune? Ahora no sabía porque pensaba en él… De repente su cerebro respondió, eso si, un poco tarde, sobre que podía hacer en esos momentos, y era llamar a un cerrajero, así que empezó a andar en busca de uno.

·················

¡Al fin había encontrado una! Al fin saldría del centro comercial y pasaría las navidades con Kaori, y quizás le ayudaría a olvidar al tontito del Do'aho…

Puso la moneda donde la ranura del dinero, y empezó a marcar el numero de atención al ciudadano para obtener el numero de teléfono de algún cerrajero o si la desesperación era mucha, llamaría a la Policía o a los Bomberos, que estos nunca fallan, o no suelen hacerlo.

Muy buenas noches… hip… Atención al… hip… Cliente; ¿Dígame… hip?

Hola, querría el numero de un cerrajero de 24 horas cercano al Shizuka mall de Kanagawa.

Espere… hip… ahora le… zzzzzzzz

¿Perdone, aun está ahí?

Se oyó unos pitidos que avisaban que la llamada estaba cortada. Hubiera matado al grandísimo estúpido que le atendía pero como estaba encerrado en un centro comercial de 30.000 m², perdió las ganas de matarlo y las convirtió en ganas de encontrar un sitio para salir. De repente, oyó un ruido extraño; aquel típico ruido salido de películas de intriga dónde alguien rompía algo. Decidió que lo mejor era ir hasta el lugar de donde procedía el ruido para asegurarse si era o no una ilusión; total no perdía nada. Al llegar a ese lugar no podía dejar de sorprenderse al encontrar el autor del ruido.

·················

Se fue hasta la cabina más próxima mientras sacaba el dinero que le quedaba en el bolsillo derecho. Echó el dinero por el agujero y marcó el número de atención al ciudadano para que un cerrajero viniese a sacarlo de ahí, mas que nada por que pasar las navidades en un lugar cerrado quitaba de cualquiera el espíritu navideño y todo.

Hip… muy buenas tard… noches… hip, Atención al ciudadano… hip… ¿Que desea?

Muy buenas noches señorita, ¿Seria tan amable de darme el numero de teléfono de un cerrajero de 24h, cercano al Shizuka mall de Kanagawa?

Hip… ¿Que busque el teléfono… hip… del creador de… hip… los aparatos Aiwa? ¿Que coño se cree, que le daré… hip… un numero privado importante?

¡A ver, señorita, un cerrajero de 24h!

¿Qué, que? ¿Un Jamo… hip… nero? Mire, llame a otro lugar…hip… para hacer sus bromas.

Si esa señora hubiera estado delante de Sakuragi, este, la mataba. ¿Pero como podía estar tan sorda y trabajar en estado de embriagadez? Colgó el teléfono de malas maneras y se fue para otra sección, a ver si se calmaba y podía pensar con nitidez una idea para poder salir de ahí. Después de andar hasta la otra punta del centro comercial, se adentró en el área de jardinería y se hizo la luz: Al ver una piedra de decoración que pesaba mucho, la cogió y la lanzó hasta la puerta de cristal, rezando en su interior para que se rompiera en mil pedazos y salir de ese sitio, pero lo único que logró fue crear un ruido espantoso. Al ver que los cristales estaban blindados, no pudo aguantar su desesperación y empezó a llorar de la rabia hasta que una sombra le tapaba la luz.

·················

- Anda no llores, Do'aho – Dijo Rukawa con su mismo tono frío que intentaba ser calmante – ahora si pareces un Do'aho de verdad.

- ¡Maldito Kitsuneeeeee! ¡¡Baka, baka, baka, baka y más que baka! – Sakuragi se levantó apretando sus puños – te tengo que ver hasta en la sopa, y aún me sigues molestando.

- Eh, no me culpes por rendirte tan pronto… Si piensas así seguro que no saldrás, así que deja de llorar. – Le estaba costando decirle todo eso al Do'aho sin que se le escaparan palabras dulces, así que prefirió darle a continuación un pañuelo para no seguir hablando – Anda, ten.

- ¿Te estas quedando conmigo, no? ¿Desde cuando me tratas bien, o es que la navidad te ha vuelto tarumba? – No se lo podía creer; el hombre que le odiaba le estaba consolando. ¿Un producto de su imaginación? Fuese lo que fuese, por cada segundo que pasaba, sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa, así que para no seguir pensando en ello, agarró rápidamente el pañuelo y se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban -.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Do'aho? – Dijo preocupado Rukawa – Estas raro.

- Gracias, Kitsune… pensaba que me odiabas y ahora veo que hasta me consuelas y me ayudas – Estaba cada vez más confundido; empezaba a agradarle la compañía de Rukawa pero la cara a de Haruko estaba allí y no podía pensar con claridad -

- Do'aho, yo lo que he hecho es defenderme de ti – Rukawa se sentía flotar de la alegría ya que Hanamichi le estaba abriendo las puertas de una reconciliación; pero antes de flotar del todo, iba a preguntarle porque le odiaba y, temía la respuesta - ¿Por qué me odias?

- Yo… es que… verás… - cogió aire – Yo te odiaba porque le gustabas a Haruko, la hermana de Akagi – En ese momento se sentía morir por haberlo odiado por una chiquillada. Lo normal es que intentara gustar a Haruko por sus propios meritos y no intentando fastidiar a Rukawa - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

- Ok, Do'aho – Rukawa empezó a revolverle el pelo mientras pensaba en la suerte que tenía - ¿Me dejas, no, llamarte Do'aho?

- Siempre que tú me dejes llamarte Kitsune – Lo miró todo serio como si Kaede hubiera hecho un crimen y a continuación empezó a reírse. Nunca se hubiera imaginado tener a un semi – autista como amigo – ¡Oh, mierda, se me olvidó: Estamos encerrados aquí!

- No pruebes en llamar los de Atención al ciudadano – Dijo Rukawa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – quien me atendía se quedó frito en el auricular.

- Jajajaja bueno, por lo menos el tuyo no estaba borracho ni confundía palabras como los abueletes sordos – Asintió Sakuragi imitando al típico viejo que chochea -.

- Jajajjajajajajjaa – Rukawa se reía de tal manera que parecía atragantarse – cof, cof… bueno, creo que lo mejor es que esperemos hasta mañana para llamar y de paso les fastidiaremos con la resaca que tendrán encima.

- Vale Kitsune xD… Ejemmm… ¿Me acompañas hasta la sección de Alimentación? – Dijo cuando su estomago empezaba a gruñir de hambre – ¿Se nota, no?

- Si -.-U – De repente Rukawa bostezó – yo tengo sueño… va te acompaño rápido y nos vamos hasta la sección de colchones, ¿Vale?

·················

Hanamichi arrastrando a Rukawa del brazo, como si de polvo fuese, atravesó las secciones de camping, juguetes y ropa a quemarropa y, claro está, a toda velocidad. Su hambre era canina y si no se apagaba ahora luego sería mucho peor, porque seguramente destrozaría todos los decorados; en esos momentos, parecía mas un animal que un ser humano, pero a Rukawa poco le importaba, ya que se iba durmiendo por momentos y, intentaba esperarse a dormir hasta cuando el Do'aho hubiese acabado para luego verle con una expresión angelical.

Una vez llegado y arrasada la sección de Alimentación, Hanamichi parecía tener bastante sueño; casi no se podía mantener de pie, como su nuevo amigo Kaede Rukawa, así que se fueron hacía la sección de descanso y encontraron la única cama que su cansancio les permitía encontrar: Una de matrimonio.

- Emmm… ¿Kitsune, que lado prefieres? – Preguntó un nervioso Hanamichi – A mí me da igual el lado, mientras la cama sea cómoda…

- Mira, me quedo el derecho… - Contestó de la misma manera, Kaede, que pensaba que era el mejor día de su vida – ya no me aguanto ni sentado.

Los dos empezaron a quitarse lo que llevaban en la parte superior para no coger frío el día siguiente, y Hanamichi, el menos cansado, fue hasta la sección de ropa a buscar un par de pijamas que sobrasen por ahí. Mientras Hanamichi no podía dejar de pensar el porque de su comportamiento y debatiéndose entre si de verdad le gustaba ese Kitsune o no, Kaede no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo que le había pasado hoy. No era muy normal que, el hombre que más odio te guardaba, te perdone como si nada y se convirtiera en tu mejor amigo. Estaba empezando a creer en Santa Claus y sus pajes reales (N/A: No lo dice de verdad, solo está alucinando xD). Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba Rukawa, que no se dio cuenta que Hanamichi había vuelto con unos pijamas.

- Toma, Kitsune, aquí tienes – le dejó un pijama de un azul como sus ojos mientras él se ponía otro pero de color negro – creo que te favorece…

- Ya pillo la broma, je – Rukawa y Hanamichi se pusieron a la vez sus pijamas – uaaaaah Bostezo estoy muerto de sueño pero hace un frío espantoso… (N/A: Recordemos, están en un centro comercial del cual no saben como se enciende la calefacción)

- Pue… pues nos queda abrazarnos para compartir calor mientras durmamos ·/·

Rukawa asintió nervioso. Deshizo la cama de muestra, se estiró y se tapó, y cuando Hanamichi hizo lo mismo, se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos para hacer creer al otro que dormía, pero en realidad, los dos no podían conciliar el sueño.

Los dos al final se durmieron después de horas y horas en vela por culpa del otro. Lo que no pudieron ver, es que desde una ventana del Shizuka mall se veía una tormenta de abundante nieve que no quería cesar en toda la noche de navidad.

·················

Continuará

·················

**Notas - Suu**: Ohhh, ya es Navidad n.n Que bonitou... bueno, siento no haber actualizado antes (Esto de no tener PC mortifica), así que he hecho el doble de pg. en este capitulo. Ahora voy a hacer una pregunta: ¿QUEREIS CAPITULO EXTRA AL FINAL? Aqui van las respuestas a los reviews!

**Faye-BurningDeep: **Bueno, lalala antes que nada felices fiestas xD Ya ves, no lo que pasó cuando se encontraron... teneis tantas ganas de lemon que ya haceis suposiciones (risas). Va, esperate un o dos capitulos más y encontraràs lemon (hay que decirlo todo). ¡Besos!

**Rhea – chan:** Ohhh Rhea n.n ¡¡Me has leido! Si es que eres la mejor. Jejeje ya que eres mi fan, puedo pedirte lo que quieras (Mirada mega dios)... ¿Una cosa, no dirás en serio lo de la antorcha (Suu saca papel y lapiz para escribir testamento)? ¿Fué mi PC, no fui yo T.T Bueno, tas contenta con el segundo capi? Espeo que si... Bueno, besitus y buenas fiestas.

**Kodoku:** Bueno, aqui tienes el segundo capitulo. ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sips... Gracias por felicitarme n.n. Besos y Felices fiestas.

**Ireth:** Si, ahora me doy cuenta de lo largo que és tu review . mas matao. Bah, tu dices que poxitos por quedarse ahí mientras que estarían mejor en casa; Ahora piensa: ¿A quien le toca limpiar las sabanas?¿A quien le toca pagar el condón y todo eso? A ellos, y que mejor que tenerlo todo gratis... Yo ya cumplí mi "promesa" de hacer el doble de pg, así que te toca apechugar a hacer lo que prometiste... Calendariooo (Nota musical). Bueno, creo que ya te he contestado lo de si habría lemon en este capi... tu tranquila, que lo habrá n.n

¡Es verdad, hay que hacer la Operiación Verde! Queremos más FujiHanag ò.ó Diox, acabo de encontrar 3 fics de esta pareja . solo 3 . ... ¿No damos lástima? (por si alguien lee los otros reviews) hacednos un fic FujiHanag, porfaaaaa... Bueno, besitus y felices fiestas.

PD: La mía llegó a mercenaria y a concubina... quiero que llegue a princesa...

**Sakare:** Holaaaa mi capo (¿a sonao mal? xD), no mataré a Sendoh pero lo torturaré. ¡Besos y felices fiestas!

**Coutler:** ¡Hola Coutler! ¿Que tal tu fic? Anda que poner a Hiro-Kun como picha corta… -/- poxito… Bueno, Aquí van mis opiniones:

1.- Y yo también, pero mucha a gente no le importa gastarse tai tantos € o $ para comprar una chorrada… . ¡¡Dadme dinero a mi!

2.- ¡Yo también opino igual! Son como las sintonías del telediario: Trauman y no se pueden bailar de todas.

3.- No es estupido; Hanamichi es inocente, pero muy inocente.

4.- Lo que me reí con tu diálogo xDD por dios… me baso (lo de la manada de mujeres peleadas por la misma prenda) por la serie de Shin Chan; allí todas las mujeres que van de rebajas se empujan entre ellas…

Por cierto, Mitsui y Kogure aparecerán, tranquila (Que monos ellos… kyaaaa!). ¡¡Besos y felices fiestas!

**Karina:** Lo entiendo -.-U si resumo muy mal… pero espero que te guste el fic n.n ¡Felices fiestas y besos!


End file.
